Guys, meet Percabeth
by myotpispercabeth
Summary: Mortals meet Percabeth for the first time. I DO NOT OWN! ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN!
1. Macey

**Macey**

I was staring at my best friend (and all-time crush), Percy Jackson. Everyone in our little gang (there was me, Isaac, Tim, Jonas, Lucas and Percy) knew about my crush... except Percy.

I knew Percy liked me, though, from the small smiles he'd send across the room to me. Maybe he just needed a bit of encouragement...

* * *

One day, there were posters up all over school about a disco... and we were allowed to bring dates! They could be anyone, as long as they went to one of the five supporting schools.

I waited for Percy to ask me. I knew he was going to. Before Homeroom, I heard another girl ask Percy flirtatiously, "So, Percy, are you taking a girl to the disco?"

"Yeah. I'm asking her today, in fact." _He's going to ask me _today_? But... we don't have the same lessons today. Maybe he means after-school today._

During the course of the day, multiple girls asked him to go to the disco with them, but he replied with the same answer: 'I'm asking my girlfriend'. All I thought of that was: _he must really like me, if he wants to jump to that stage so quickly_.

* * *

Isaac laughed when Percy started describing his 'girlfriend' to them. It didn't sound like me, but it was obvious that she didn't exist. _No one_ looks as perfect as she sounded.

Apparently, the girl had blonde hair that was in princess-like curls, she was tall and tan and she had piercing grey eyes.

* * *

After lunch, we had double sport with Coach White. Today, a row of swords were leaning against the wall. Percy started muttering when he saw them.

Coach waited until everyone was ready, before saying "Right now, you potato-heads, we're doing sword-fighting. A camp from Long Island has kindly lent us these swords and a coach. Come on in, Miss Chase."

A striking blonde girl walked in. She had curly hair that was in a messy ponytail. She was tall and tanned. Her grey eyes were calculating whether anyone was a friend or foe.

I looked at Percy, ready to roll my eyes, but as soon as the girl had walked in, his jaw had dropped and he seemed to have difficulty in placing it back. Finally, he managed it, just before the girl's gaze turned to him. He grinned his signature grin and her eyes softened, before hardening again when she looked at the next person.

She turned to Percy. "Go, get your sword." Percy gave a slight nod, dashed into the changing rooms and dashed back out again, holding a sword similar to those leaning against the wall.

"My name is Annabeth Chase." She began.

"You're hot." Isaac said, dreamily. Annabeth smiled, walked up to him and slapped him.

"I'm also taken." She said, dashing my fears of her and Percy getting together. "As I was saying, I'm going to teach you, but I need a volunteer to help demonstrate sword-fighting techniques."

Percy rose his hand and I gaped as she pointed and said, "Percy. You can help." _How does she know his name?_

A few boys snickered when they saw Percy and Annabeth with swords out. Suddenly, Percy struck out and they were dashing all over the floor, dodging and striking at each other. They started more complex maneuvers and they became two blurs. The only things that gave them away, were the sudden dashes of raven-black and honey-blonde hair. It all ended moments later with Percy pointing two swords at Annabeth's throat. The boys had stopped snickering.

"Ah, Seaweed Brain. Still the best." She smiled. _Seaweed Brain?_

"Always." He grinned his adorable, lopsided grin.

To my dismay, the pair hugged and kissed briefly... _in front of everyone_!

I cleared my throat, and they both jumped apart. "Er, Percy, you're gonna help me teach these people and, um, everyone else, er, get into pairs." Annabeth stumbled over her words.

"I should I.M. the Seven. Imagine this: Annabeth Chase, not knowing what to say!" He teased. _Who are 'the Seven'? And how do they know one another?_

* * *

After school, Percy led Annabeth over to us and said, "Guys, this is Annabeth, my girlfriend. Wise Girl, these people are Macey, Isaac, Tim, Jonas and Lucas." _Girlfriend? Wise Girl? _I wondered, but my main thought was: _Can I break them up?_

"How long have you two been dating?" I asked.

"Oh, a year. Since Percy's sixteenth. That's how I remember it." Annabeth answered.

"Oh. How long have you known each other?"

"Since we were twelve." Percy started laughing. "It took us four years to realise we liked each other. We're stupid. Even the rest of Ca-" he slammed his hand over his mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"Where did you meet?"

"At this summer camp." That did it for me. Percy always went on and on about this summer camp and how it was the best part of the year because he got to meet his friends. I wanted to be part of the camp, but whenever I asked, Percy got red and said that it was only for kids with ADHD and dyslexia, both of which he has.

"Why can't you be with me, Percy? Why do you have to date her?" I demanded, quietly, starting to cry.

Percy looked stunned for a moment, as did everyone else, before he said gently, "It's because I love her, Macey. I only see you as a friend. I see Annabeth as my best friend, my girlfriend, my everything. When I see her, I see home."

He had stopped looking at me now, and was looking at Annabeth's crying face, but her tears were those of happiness.

_Maybe me and Percy weren't meant to be._


	2. Brian

**Brian**

I was laughing with my crush, Annabeth Chase. She was a perfect person: tall, tan, funny, charming, beautiful, smart, sophisticated, the whole thing. She had just been talking about Mr. Lynder's Statistics lessons and had just pulled a rather funny joke.

"Hey, guys!" Lydya called from her car. **(A/N: I know a girl who spells her name like that, it was NOT a spelling mistake.)** "C'mon, or we'll miss the movie!" Oh, yeah, we were on our way to see 'The Grand Budapest Hotel' **(A/N: AMAZING movie! Go see it!)** and Annabeth was really pysched.

"Yeah, I'll see you there." Annabeth called.

"Huh?" Both Lydya and I went.

"Well, unless you're willing to wait a few minutes, I'll get to the cinema myself."

"We'll wait for you. We can interrupt the ads, anyhow." Lydya answered for me. I nodded. Annabeth shrugged, shouldered her bag, and entered the Ladies' Room.

* * *

A few minutes later, Annabeth came out looking stunning, in a sea-green, knee-length dress, sea-green flats and a sea-green purse. Her faint eye-shadow was sea-green, as well.

"Whoa, Annabeth!" Lydya took the words right out of my mouth. "You look... gorgeous!"

"Really? Well, I'm meeting someone there, as you said that we could bring along someone." _What? Who is she meeting?_

"Yeah, only one person, though." Lydya warned.

"Oh, I've only brought along one person. The others are seeing the movie for themselves." Annabeth smiled. _Others?_

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. He's really pysched." She got a faraway look in her eyes. _Wait... 'he'?_

But, before I could ask her who she meant, she had already gotten into Lydya's car.

* * *

During the drive to the cinema, I ached to ask Annabeth about the guy she'd invited, but Annabeth didn't like nosy people, so I figured to let her be.

"Annabeth?" Lydya asked.

"Yeah?"

"I know this guy who really likes you..." She sneaked a peek at me.

"Oh no, not this again! Are you trying to set me up on another partially-blind date? How many times do I have to tell you that I have a boyfriend?!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth, but your description of your boyfriend makes him seem too good to be true. I mean, sea-green eyes? Natural, windswept, raven-black, I-just-got-out-of-bed hair? Tan? Tall? With muscles? He sounds like a god."

"Yeah..." Annabeth had a dreamy, faraway look in her eyes.

"That's why he can't _possibly_ be a real person. He's obviously fictional. _As I was saying_, this guy is really shy, but likes you loads. I mean, when he's not in your lessons, whenever he thinks of you, he turns cherry tomato red, etc. So? Think abou..." Lydya's voice had trailed away to silence.

* * *

We had arrived at the cinema and a huge group of girls were surrounding this one guy, who was looking pleadingly at another group. **(A/N: the large group of girls are fangirls, the other group is the rest of the Seven, Thalia, Reyna and Nico.)** Lydya was staring at the guy who was surrounded by girls.

"Oh my God, he's hot." She whispered.

I have to admit, if I was gay, this guy would be the guy I'd want to hook up with. He _was_ undeniably attractive. He seemed rather uncomfortable and annoyed by the attention of so many girls. I would have been flattered and I would have tried anything to enhance it.

Annabeth shook her head, saying something under her breath. Something which sounded something like 'always the same old oblivious Seaweed Brain.' _What?_

* * *

As soon as Annabeth got out of the car, the smaller group of eight people and the boy rushed forward, but the boy got there first. All ten of them started conversing in a language that was not English. Four of them occasionally spoke some Latin, but mostly they all spoke this strange language.

Lydya and I walked up behind Annabeth and I heard the boy say, "Heads up," to the rest of the group. They all turned to face us.

"Oh, hey guys. Sorry for ditching you back there. Don't worry, guys." She'd turned back to her group. "These are my school friends." The boy relaxed visibly, but kept his hand over his trouser pocket.

"Hey, I'm Percy." The boy introduced himself. "Percy Jackson." I frowned. _Didn't he have, like, a criminal record, or something from a few years ago?_

"Hello, I'm Hazel Levesque." A small, African-American girl said.

An Asian guy with a kinda baby-ish face had his arm around Hazel's shoulders and introduced himself as Frank Zhang.

"Hey, I'm Piper." She refused to give her surname. She was Cherokee, I think. A blonde boy next to her raised an eyebrow. "Fine, but if they faint, it's not my problem. I'm Piper McLean."

"Mc- McLean? McLean as in..." I stuttered.

"Yep. He's my dad." She didn't sound like she was boasting, though. More like she was... stating a fact.

The blonde guy had his arm around Piper's waist and he said, "My name's Jason. Jason Grace."

"I'm Leo Valdez, baby." A small, Latino boy, who looked like an elf, winked at Lydya and she giggled. He had curly, brown hair and he wore suspenders. He looked like a mad inventor.

"Thalia." This rocking goth chick said. She had pixie black hair, which had a multitude of different coloured highlights in and she had a weird sort of crown on her head. She was wearing a leather jacket, black distressed jean shorts with black fishnet tights underneath, black studded knee-high boots, and a concert shirt inside.

"I'm Nico." An emo dude greeted. He was wearing a mens' fur-lined coat, jeans and a regular tee.

"Reyna." A girl introduced herself. She had a messy French-braid going all the way down her back, made up of her smooth, dark chestnut hair.

"Well, Wise Girl, aren't you going to introduce us to your school friends?" Percy gave Annabeth a pathetic lopsided grin. Her eyes softened. _Wait... Wise Girl? She hates nicknames, though!_

"Of course, Seaweed Brain." _Seaweed Brain?_ "Guys, this is Lydya..." She gestured to the girl standing beside me, who was openly trying to flirt with Percy, "... and Brian." She waved her arm in my general direction.

"Hello." I greeted. Annabeth smiled as Percy's hand left his trouser pocket and found its way to his hoodie pocket.

"Hey." Percy replied. The rest of the group just nodded or smiled at me (it was rather eerie, actually).

Then, the ten teens started talking again.

"Sorry," Lydya interrupted, "but what language are you speaking? 'Cos it doesn't sound like English."

"It's not. We're speaking Ancient Greek. Hazel, Frank, Jason and Reyna also sometimes talk in Latin, but mainly Greek. Around us, at least." Percy explained, and Lydya positively swooned.

* * *

They continued talking when emo dude - I think his name was Nico - said "Oh, just kiss already!" Percy and Annabeth instantly started making out.

"For the gods' sake, you'd think that they hadn't seen each other in years, when they actually saw each other last night!" Thalia muttered.

"What?!" I nearly yelled.

Percy and Annabeth leapt off each other and Annabeth said, "Didn't I tell you?" She looked confused. "We're all couples. Except Thalia and Nico, that is. Hazel and Frank are a couple. So are Jason and Piper. Leo and Reyna became exclusive recently and Percy and I have been dating for a while now."

I turned, pretending that I had a phone call. I ran to the waiting area outside the restrooms and felt the start of a tear forming.

* * *

Suddenly, I heard running footsteps and I dried my eyes. _What if it's Annabeth?_ But, it wasn't. It was Lydya.

"I'm so sorry. About what happened back there. It was you I was talking about. Y'know, on the way here. Everyone has gone in. Do you still want to go? You can be my date." Lydya finished, and I felt my lips tug up at the corners.

_Maybe my love-life isn't _quite_ over, yet_.


	3. Nancy

**Nancy**

I sighed whilst polishing away the last of the grime from this ridiculous diner's counter.

* * *

I heard a throat being cleared, and I looked up to see _the_ hottest guy in the world. He looked at my name-tag and his eyes widened, before narrowing in disdain.

_What's wrong with my name?_ 'Nancy Bobofit' might not be the nicest name in the world, but he didn't have to act like that.

* * *

"I'll have 4 cheeseburgers, 3 fries and 3 coffees, _Nancy_." He gritted his teeth whilst saying my name. Come to think of it, his voice _was_ quite familiar.

"Sure. What's your name? I need it for call-out." I told him.

"Oh, I would have thought you'd've recognised me, Nancy." _Huh?_ This guy, who had messy, raven-black, I-just-got-out-of-bed hair, aviators, muscles, tanned skin and was quite tall, thought I should _recognise_ him? "My name..." He leant closer to me, whilst sliding his aviators down his nose to reveal familiar sea-green eyes, "... is Percy Jackson."

* * *

I was probably staring. _Great work, Nancy. You managed to bump into the guy you used to torment in high school and you've already fallen for him._

"Hello? I'd like my order. I've got people waiting." Percy snapped his fingers in front of my eyes.

Just then, two girls walked in.

One had blonde hair that was in curls down her back. She had intelligent grey eyes that seemed to be calculating the best way to kill me. What really ticked me off about this girl, was that it was obvious that she wasn't trying to look gorgeous, she just was.

The other girl was a serious punk rocker goth chick. Short black pixie hair with a multitude of highlights framed her face, but the thing about her that people saw, were her eyes: electric blue. She had a weird sort of crown on her head, as well.

"Percy! There you are!" The rocker chick said.

"Hey, Thals. I got you 2 cheeseburgers, 2 fries and a coffee." Percy replied.

"Seaweed Brain! What are you doing?" The blonde demanded. _Seaweed Brain?_

"Chill, Wise Girl!" Percy responded. _Wise Girl?_ "I got the lovely lady a cheeseburger, fries and a coffee, too. Unless you want a doughnut, too." He smiled.

Slowly, Blondie smiled, too. "C'mon, Annabeth." Thalia said to Blondie. "Looks like Percy's nearly done here." The girls left together, but I could see them waiting outside the door.

* * *

Percy picked up his order, but I was quick enough to slip my number into his take-away bag before he left. Being a recovering kleptomaniac helped, of course. Notice I said 'recovering'.

However, as soon as he left the building, I saw him shove all of the stuff into Thalia's hands and start to make out with Annabeth outside the diner. _She must be his girlfriend. Wait... GIRLFRIEND?! I've just put my number in the bag of a taken guy?!_

* * *

"Excuse me," I started talking to Thalia, after heading outside, "but I think I've made a mistake with your order."

"What?" Thalia said, annoyed.

"I, er..., think I put a, uh..., hamburger instead of a cheeseburger for one part of the order."

"Ew, swap it. Now!" Thalia ordered.

Quickly, I retrieved my number from the bag and left.

_Maybe I burned away the bridge that led to the chance of being Percy Jackson's girlfriend the moment I started bullying him at Yancy Acadamy._


End file.
